


Damned & Divine

by WroughtBetwixt



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel Healing, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Demon Deals, Developing Friendships, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hell, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Injury, Literal Sleeping Together, Magic, Mental Breakdown, Near Death Experiences, One Big Happy Family, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Relationship, Protectiveness, Redemption, Shippy, Shippy Gen, Short, Sleeping Together, Trapped, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Whitelighter, ah crap it's getting shippy, reluctant allies, who knows where this is gonna go? not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: Life sucks when you're stuck in Tartarus, and your only hope of survival is someone you want to throttle. Or... do you?





	1. Chapter 1

The ground opened up beneath them, and the pit swallowed them down into the fire.

Hunter hit the ground first, his vision going black as his head crashed into stone. He had no idea how long he'd been out; when he came to, his skull ached and his surroundings swam for a brief moment. At first, he forgot where he was, until he felt heat searing his skin and could hear screaming and howling in the distance. Tartarus. He curled his lip and let out a hiss as he pulled himself to his feet. Just great.

Fuck it all anyways, maybe Parker had been right. He should have never taken that damn staff, he should have never attacked the Charmed Ones, and maybe, just maybe, he should have listened to his brother. Too late now. Hunter rubbed the back of his head and glanced around for the staff, but it was gone. As was another important valuable he'd brought in with him-- the Charmed Ones' whitelighter. The Brit was nowhere in sight. Couldn't have gotten far, knowing what the realm did to beings like that. Hunter rolled his shoulders and set out to find the guy, before he got his ignorant self eaten by monsters. 

It wasn't hard; he was radiating whitelighter vibes like no tomorrow. The man was cowering behind a pile of rocks, grasping the staff and staring off into space. He looked physically fine, but the whitelighter was gasping for air, eyes wide and his knuckles white on the now-useless artifact. Hunter tilted his head, stepping into the whitelighter's line of sight. Nothing. Fantastic. The fool was broken.

"Hey," Hunter called out. The whitelighter didn't blink. Hunter pitched his voice into a deep growl and yelled louder. "Hey!"

The whitelighter jumped and whipped his head to face Hunter. He pressed back against the rocks and moved the staff between them. "Stay back, you... you foul thing."

Hunter sighed and held up his hands to show that he was unarmed. Meaningless, because demons still held their power within Tartarus, but whitelighters-- like humans-- seemed to appreciate meaningless yet considerate gestures all the same. "Harry, right?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, but like Hunter thought, his resolve wavered a bit. "What does it matter to you?"

"Because I want to know what name to put on the tombstone when all that angelic energy you're pumping out attracts every nasty thing in a ten mile radius."

"I..." Harry trailed off. He began to zone out again. "Hell. We're. We're in..."

Rolling his eyes, Hunter stepped closer. Harry swung at him with the staff. Hunter knocked it aside easily; Harry moved like he was going to run, but Hunter grasped his face between his hands. Squirming, Harry tried to break free, but without his powers he was no match for the younger demon. Hunter stayed still and held firm, waiting. After a moment, Harry stopped struggling and just glowered at Hunter. 

Once their gazes locked, Hunter spoke again. Slow, calm. "I need you lucid, old man. We're both trapped here, and the way I see it, I'm your best chance of not getting torn to shreds down here. And you, you're my best chance of getting back upstairs. Understand?"

The look in those pretty green eyes was flat-out murderous, but Harry said nothing. He seethed for a time, before he slumped in Hunter's grip and looked away. There was a roar from way too close by; Harry shuddered. "What will you... what is the plan?"

"Fix your brain. Keeps us alive long enough for your clever, sentimental ladies to find a way to bring you back up. Hitch a lift."

"I'd rather die than help you."

"Yeah, I'm sure. But would you rather die than leave your witches up there to fend for themselves?"

Oh, that hit a nerve. Harry whimpered and turned his gaze back to Hunter. He knew before Harry even inhaled that he'd won the argument. "You won't harm them. You won't do anything that will harm them. Or get anyone else to."

Hunter's mouth twitched in the smallest of smirks. "Aw, you're trying to negotiate. Cute." The smirk faded into a frown. In his mind, he thought back to the look of anger, hurt, and desperation on Parker's face when they fought; he felt something painful-- regret-- settle in his chest. Damn it. "Fine. Deal. Now let me into that asinine brain of yours so we can get out of here."

"Fine."

A single blink, and the defenses around Harry's mind collapsed like Tumblr in December. Hunter eased in, using his powers to wrap Harry in a protective shield. His scent weakened, then faded altogether. The shield curled around the whitelighter's body and pushed the energies of Tartarus; it wasn't enough to keep Harry from any effects, but it was enough to make it feel more like a gentle breeze than a hurricane. Harry let out a soft gasp. His body relaxed. Moving slow, Hunter let go of Harry's face. Harry's stare focused and cleared. He took a breath and the trembling in his body eased away.

It was done. 

"Better?" Hunter asked.

Harry paused, assessing the effects of the magic, then let out a begrudging huff. "Better." He squinted at Hunter. "I suppose this is the part where I thank you, even if was just to save your own skin."

"Whatever. We need to move before someone catches on to the last hints of your energy."

Offering a hand, Hunter stepped back. Harry hesitated. But then he reached out and took it, allowing Hunter to help him to his feet. There was a tiny snap of static electricity between their fingers-- the sealing of a demonic pact. Harry wrinkled his nose but, Hunter noted with a muted sense of relief, kept his thoughts to himself. It didn't matter what the whitelighter thought; it's not like Hunter found their terms tasteful, either. All that mattered was finding a way to stay safe until they could escape.

"Where are we going?"

"Tartarus isn't just a place. He's a deity, the son of Gaia. If we can make it to his throne, I might be able to talk him into sheltering us."

Harry let out a quiet splutter. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"This isn't my first time here. Just shut up and keep up."

"All right. One more thing before we're off..."

"Yeah?"

The staff connected hard with Hunter's cheek. Hunter's head snapped back, and he snarled as blood leaked from his lip. He reached up and relocated his jaw back to it's natural position. His teeth sharped into fangs, and oh he wanted to rip that little glowing bastard in half right then and there, but--

"That," Harry added, "was for pushing me out a window and calling me an old man." Hunter clenched his teeth, while a bright smile graced Harry's face. "Let's go, shall we?"

Fair enough. Shaking his head, Hunter pushed by Harry and headed towards the center of Tartarus.

All they had to do was not strangle each other before they got there.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week. Countless miles.

Everything looked the same. Tartarus was an endless expanse of rocks, varied only by the occasional stream of lava or vents gushing scalding hot steam. The air was thick, stifling. It smelled of ash, sulfur, and worse, the smell of decaying flesh. The only thing to mark the passage of time was the unbearable heat of the days, and the shocking, bone-deep cold of the nights.

Harry felt like he was choking; he couldn't get a full breath, and his chest was tight. It had been worse before Hunter had worked his demonic power and provided Harry with some sort of shield from the energies pressing in around him. Tartarus wasn't meant for whitelighters. He wasn't the first to have ended up in Tartarus by accident, but it had been thousands of years since the last, and Harry remembered all too well the story of what had happened to the poor sod who'd fallen down. Driven mad, they had twisted in on themselves and torn themselves to pieces. That memory, as well as the knowledge that his girls needed him, had been enough to convince Harry to accept the help that Hunter had offered.

He let his gaze drift to the demon. Hunter was walking a pace ahead, but there was a measured, deliberate sort of way about his stride. He could go faster; he didn't feel what Harry felt. And yet, he was slowing down on purpose to... what? Be considerate? It was more likely that Hunter wanted to make sure Harry didn't run off or do something foolish to get them caught. Demons weren't often known for being empathetic. But then Hunter glanced his way, and there was a tiny sliver of... something... that made Harry wonder.

"It's a long walk," Hunter said, breaking the silence between them. "The sooner we get there, the better. Too much resting will waste time and open us up to attacks."

It was as close to apologetic as could be expected. Harry forced a smile, even if Hunter was no longer looking at him. "It's a good thing I was in Track and Field in whitelighter academy, then."

Hunter let out a tiny snort, but didn't reply. 

Still, the door of conversation had been opened, and Harry was going to lose his mind if he had to endure another who-knew-how-long of staying quiet. He waited a time, then spoke again. "You've been here before."

"Sure have."

"How did you get out? Surely there must have been a way."

A brief pause. "My father found a way."

Father. Harry frowned. Interesting. Demons, from what he knew, usually didn't have the type of families as humans; at least, that's what lore and the Elders said. Demons can't feel emotions, the tomes said. Not the same way as other beings. Not the same as humans. But Harry knew plenty of non-humans who had families, who felt emotions just as deeply and fully as any human. It had always been his opinion that it was less what someone was that mattered, and more who someone was. Were demons all that different? The Elders would be furious at him for even thinking such things. But...

Hunter had stopped, and was staring at him. "What's up with you?"

"Oh." Harry swallowed hard. "I just... Is your father also Parker's father?"

"What does it matter?"

"I'm just curious."

Hunter narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Whatever. If it'll shut you up, yeah. Yeah, he's Parker's father, too. He fucked things up with my mother, and moved on to some human woman. Parker's mom."

"He's only half demon," Harry murmured. "That's why he's so sick."

"Yeah, and if you don't mind, I'd like to keep moving so I can get back to trying to find a cure."

"A cure?"

"That's why I got him the amulet, genius. We needed the power of the Charmed Ones to stabilize the potion that'll fix him."

The events of Christmas Eve suddenly clicked into place. The amulet, Parker's odd behavior. He hadn't wanted to go through with the plan. Hunter, attacking them and trying to incapacitate them, made sense. "You were trying to help him."

"And he betrayed me."

"So why keep looking for a cure?"

"Because he's my brother!" Hunter snapped. His hands balled into fists, and Harry thought Hunter would hit him, but Hunter didn't move from where he stood. "I know what you arrogant pricks think of my kind. I hate my parents, and they hate me. Always have. But Parker, he never..." Trailing off, Hunter shook his head and looked away. The sharpness in his eyes softened, just a little. "He's my brother, even when he's being a pain in my ass. I can't just let him die."

Silence fell over them again, for a moment. Harry felt his distaste for the demon ease into something... different, uncomfortable. Sympathy. But perhaps, risky as it was, sympathy was what was needed. "Parker loves Maggie. He won't hurt any of them, and making him try will only push him away. Maybe there's a better option."

"What are you saying?"

"We could help you. If we work together, I'm sure we can save him."

Hunter turned his eyes back to Harry, blinking. He opened his mouth, then shut it again; turning on his heels, he headed off once more. "Come on, Doctor Phil. Can the heart to heart and get your ass moving."

Harry, letting out a heavy sigh, followed. What was he thinking, trying to reason with a demon? You should know better, he could hear Charity saying already, her voice filled to the brim with disappointment. Demons are evil, they can't change, the Elders taught you better, et cetera. But Hunter had slowed down even further, staying at Harry's side, and Harry could see-- for a split second-- a hint of doubt cross Hunter's expression. And that small sliver of doubt fostered the same in the back of Harry's mind.

Well... Maybe there was hope, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

_We could help you._

Hunter chewed on his lower lip, his thoughts racing. Those words kept playing in his mind. The whitelighter seemed sincere, but how could that be? He was a demon, Harry wasn't, and there was no reason whatsoever for Harry to put his own life and wellbeing on the line just to help Parker. To help Hunter. It has to be because of Maggie, Hunter thought with no small amount of bitterness. Poor silly Maggie would be crushed if anything happened to Parker, regardless of how angry the witch was at the moment. That would fade, and then they would be together, and she would be destroyed if-- when-- Parker died. Of course Harry wanted to save Parker. He needed Maggie's head in the game. It had nothing to do with any real compassion.

... Did it?

It didn't matter. On the other hand, what if Harry was right? Parker had always had a good heart. A big, bleedy, sentimental one, and Hunter teased him without mercy for it. But it was what made Parker who he was. It was what made them brothers. Blood alone didn't do that. It was Parker's understanding and acceptance of what Hunter was, and his love for Hunter despite everything. That's what made them brothers. Hallmark holiday movies level shit. Gross. Gross, and enviable. 

Hunter's hand wandered up and pressed into the center of his chest. What would it be like, to be free? Free to allow himself to have emotions? The fucking whitelighters assumed demons didn't have them, but that was a lie. Angelic propaganda. Emotions for demons depended on the individual, just like they did with humans. Some had a wide range, some had a more limited range. And some, like Hunter, had been conditioned to ignore such things. At least, the ones that his father felt had no value. Anger, hate, malicious enjoyment. That was useful. Love, not so much. Alastair Caine saw love as a weakness. 

But Hunter loved Parker. And that, that made him question his convictions. 

"Hey, halo."

"Yes?"

Hunter hesitated. Harry's voice, from behind him, was tense. Harry was never going to see him or Parker as anything but evil. Same for his witches. Still. His thought process could be amusing, at least. "Let's pretend for a second I buy your peace and light bullshit. How do you know you can trust me not to go running to my father?"

"I think we're both aware that your father would kill Parker if you did that."

"True enough." Hunter knew that if he agreed to it, their father wouldn't hesitate to kill them all. The only reason he tolerated Hunter being soft on Parker was because it could be used to manipulate Parker. If their father knew Parker had sided with the Charmed Ones, well. He could have killed Parker already. Dead, without Hunter ever being able to try and repair what had been broken between them. Fucking damn it. Hunter forced the thought. "And what if my father comes after us?"

"For someone who acts like he knows so much about whitelighters, you seem to have a poor understanding of the depths of our capabilities. We will protect you."

"We? You expect the others to agree to this? Or the Elders?"

Harry's voice became quiet. Emphatic. "I will protect you."

"You..." Hunter paused, glancing over his shoulder at Harry. "For someone who hates demons, you seem to be willing to get chummy with one."

"I hate what you've done. I don't hate you."

"And how is that possible?"

"Mel told Maggie that Parker can't help how he was born. She might not have meant it, but I do. I believe it's actions that make you who you are. And actions can be changed." Harry moved closer again, searching Hunter's face. "Do you truly think all demons are destined to be evil, Hunter? That you can only be evil?"

Hunter froze. Not once had anyone ever asked him that, and goddamn it those green eyes were nothing but earnest. Unexpected, but Harry was telling the truth. He believed what he was spouting. Harry held their eye contact. It would be so easy to say yes. It would be so simple to just agree, and be able to get Parker away from that conniving bastard. "I..."

The only warning Hunter got of incoming danger was Harry's gaze shifting behind him, and widening in fear. An unseen force hit them both, knocking them off their feet and dragging them along the jagged ground. Hunter saw a flash of teeth and claws; he struggled out of the hold, his vision registering the monster that was attacking. Towering, thick hide, ravenous. He knew this creature, and knew it hunted by movement. If he just played dead, he'd have a chance, but...

But then he caught sight of Harry. Poor, foolish Harry, staring at it like a deer in the headlights. "Don't move!" Hunter yelled. "It's like Jurassic Park, if you stay still it can't see you!"

In Harry's defense, he tried. But then the creature loomed, huffing out a blast of rancid air, and Harry winced. That was all it took. It went in for the kill. Hunter tried to lash out at the creature, but it slammed him with one of it's paws and sent him crashing into a wall of stone. Something inside his body crunched, and pain shot through his stomach. Shit, shit, shit... He only had a split second to realize that it had Harry, preparing to snap him like a Kit Kat bar, and to act. 

Hunter snatched the staff that Harry had dropped, stabbing it through the monster's foot. It roared, dropping Harry before turning to lunge at Hunter. One swift motion, and Hunter swung the staff up. The momentum of the attack impaled it, straight through it's chest. It howled, falling to the ground and writhing. Hunter ran, grabbing Harry by the hand and dragging him away as fast as possible. His ribs felt like daggers grinding into his insides, but they had to take the chance to escape. 

Harry was gasping when Hunter finally found what seemed like a shallow cave, just big enough for them to slip into and hide. They were crammed together, but Hunter didn't care, and Harry didn't try to move away. Both of them sunk to the floor, chests heaving and sweat soaking through their clothes. Hunter closed his eyes. Everything hurt. Moving. Breathing. He could feel something wrong, but there was little he could do. Healing wasn't his forte. Maybe if he just rested... but as the minutes ticked by, the pain only got worse, and he was becoming dizzy.

"Hunter."

"Nn..." Hunter tried to stir. His eyes wouldn't open. "M'fine."

"No. You're not."

Harry's hands were on him, peeling away clothes. Hunter could smell the tang of blood. Oh. That wasn't good. Harry exhaled, letting out a sound that was in an unfamiliar language, but was absolutely a curse. Hunter tried to swat him away, but Harry persisted. What good was it? They were powerless. At least Harry had someone coming for him, in time. Why bother trying? 

He must have said the last part out loud, because Harry let out a frustrated noise. "Don't be absurd. I'm not going to let you bleed out here, do you understand?"

"Useless. Tell Parker..."

But then, he couldn't breathe, and everything went blank.


	4. Chapter 4

The wound was a deep gash, and Harry could sense crushed bones. Immense blood loss.

_"Tell Parker..."_

Harry tried to channel his power, but it was like trying to touch something just out of reach. He could see it, feel it, but he couldn't get it to work. Letting out an angry growl, Harry tried his best to staunch the flow with what was left of his shredded waistcoat. It wasn't enough. It wouldn't be enough. Hunter took a last ragged inhale, his eyes rolling back in his head as he slipped away. No, no. Harry curled one arm behind Hunter, bringing him to Harry's chest, and pressed his hand over Hunter's heart. Touching their foreheads together, Harry prayed to any power that was listening.

_Hear me. Please, if you're there, hear me. Help me. Help him. Please..._

Nothing.

Harry felt his eyes sting. Another young life, snuffed out under his watch. Demon or not, Harry had hoped to at least be able to maybe, maybe save this one. To change something, to prove that there was a better way. That people could change. That fate could change. He'd wanted to prove that darkness was not absolute. For Macy's sake, and Maggie's sake. Hunter, Parker, their bond. It had been such a tenuous hope for that. And now...

A small spark of energy stirred beneath his fingers. Harry pulled back just enough to check Hunter's pulse. Weak. Weak, but there. Putting his hand over the wound, Harry focused. This time, he brushed his mind over the faintest hint of power. He seized it, soaking it into his body and threading it through Hunter's broken form. It was slow, and Harry felt like his skull was being cleaved in half, but he didn't stop. Not until he felt the last of the worst damage ease back to passable condition. 

With a whimper, Harry slumped against Hunter; he could hear Hunter breathing, raspy but steady. Alive. Harry closed his eyes, exhaustion taking over despite Harry's resistance. He wasn't sure how long he slept, but when he woke up, a pair of hazel eyes were watching him from closer than anyone had gotten to Harry in a long, long time. He held still, very aware of the fact that they were still touching. Hunter moved a little, allowing Harry to lean against his shoulder. Harry knew he shouldn't, but he was still so tired. 

For a long time, it was quiet. Harry drifted in and out, eventually settling for resting his temple against Hunter, awake but with his eyes closed. 

"You saved my life."

Harry stirred at Hunter's words, cracking one eye open. "Well, you saved mine."

"Did I? Huh, I suppose I did." Hunter let out a chuckle, then grimaced. "How did you manage that, anyways?"

"I... really have no idea."

Hunter hummed before dozing off himself. They would both need rest if they were ever going to make it to wherever it was Hunter intended to lead them, but Harry hated being in the enclosed space. Not because of the closeness-- that, for reasons he didn't care to examine-- he didn't quite mind. The smell of blood? That was something he minded. It was a reminder of how close they'd come to death. Harry had no idea what that meant in Tartarus, but he had no intention of ever finding out. 

Harry shivered as the temperature began to drop. Most nights he was used to it, but he was in pain, and... And Hunter's arm curled around him, drawing him closer. Harry blinked as the bitter chill eased, just enough to make it bearable. Hunter was using his powers to keep Harry warmer. "Save your strength. I don't need--"

"Quiet, old man."

Opening his mouth to protest, Harry grumbled to himself and settled in for the night. He woke as the air began to sizzle with heat. Hunter was already awake, staring at the entrance of their hideout. His color was better, his breathing seemed smoother, and a quick glance told Harry that Hunter's torn skin was knitting back together quicker than expected. Whatever had answered Harry's call for help, it had done it's job, and done it well. Without thinking, he reached out and rested his hand where the injury had been. A quick scan told him that all that was left was bruising, strained muscles, and a couple ribs that were still mending. 

"How is it?" Hunter asked.

"Remarkable, actually. You should still take care, but I'm surprised."

"Good enough to travel?"

"It should be, though," Harry wrinkled his nose, "the idea of going back out there is a bit terrifying."

"We could just stay here."

"I think we'd get sick of each other more than we already are."

Hunter eyed Harry, then turned his gaze back to the exit. When he spoke again, his tone was strained. "I've never given much thought to what I could be, or what I'd want to be. It's always been about my father, and what he's expected from me." His fingers traced the edges where his wound had been. "Maybe I'm tired of taking orders. Maybe I want something more for us."

"Well." Harry kept his tone casual, trying not to let too much hope slip through. "It's worth a try, isn't it?"

"And you'll keep Parker safe? You _swear_?"

"I swear. I'll do my best to keep you both safe."

Hunter shook his head in disbelief. He sighed and rubbed his hands along his face, smoothing his hair back and refusing to look at Harry. "You really think I'm worth protecting."

"I think there's good in you. Parker wouldn't care about you if there wasn't."

"Whatever," Hunter muttered, pushing himself to his feet. He let out a little hiss of pain, but brushed himself off and moved towards the opening of the cave; they should have rested longer, but Hunter didn't seem the patient type. He waited there as Harry got up and stretched, lips pursed together and expression conflicted; as much as he denounced emotion, he was bad at masking them. "Harry?"

Harry stopped in the doorway of the cave, tilting his head. "What is it?"

"I want you to know, I don't hate you either."

"Hunter..."

Raising his hands, Hunter gestured for Harry to stop. "Let's... let's just leave it there for now, alright? I need to build up a tolerance to all this touchy feel-y crap, or I'm gonna get sick."

Harry dipped his head to keep himself from smiling. "Understood."

"Fantastic. Let's go, I think we're almost there."

Minutes later, and they were back on the road. They were moving slower; Harry was drained, and Hunter was trying to hide the fact that he still hurt by pretending to be waiting for Harry. They stayed quiet in order to keep a better eye on their surroundings. At least now, the air between them felt less terse; Hunter seemed distracted, and he kept worrying his lip, but whatever it was he didn't feel like sharing. Harry wouldn't push it. He was lost in his own thoughts. What would they find when they got to where Hunter was leading them? Would this god, the living embodiment of Tartarus, help them? 

The answer would come sooner rather than later. 

Just as Harry thought he couldn't take another step, they crested over a hill, and a large mountain of glowing stone and lava rose before them. Harry stared at it, his jaw dropping. "Is that... is that where Tartarus lives?"

Hunter grinned as the ground began to rumble and the landscape began to move. "No. That is Tartarus."

"Oh... Oh, god."

"Exactly."

Before Harry could say anything, Hunter was already meandering down the hill towards the deity. "Hunter, wait, shouldn't we discuss--"

Too late. Hunter stood on the edge of the moving, breathing stone, lifting his hands and chanting words that Harry couldn't quite make out. Damn it, the reckless thing. Just when Harry thought maybe they'd reached some level of understanding, Hunter went off and did something exasperating. Harry scrambled down to join him; best hear what was going on and what kind of trouble they were getting into.

"I beseech thee, mighty Tartarus, ruler over this land." Hunter's voice was clear, strong, confident. "Son and consort of the great goddess, Gaia. Answer my call, if it is your will. Bless us with your presence."

At first, nothing happened. But then there was a crackling sound, like the ground was stretching and shifting. The stone before them rolled, steam whistling out from the fissures and fire flaring up as the ground rose into the air. Up, up, at least twenty feet; a pair of glowing eyes opened in the rock. A voice like a rumbling landslide boomed through the air.

**"Thireftis."**

Hunter knelt on the ground, and Harry mirrored the action. "Your highness." 

**"What brings you before me?"**

"A misunderstanding between my brother and I--"

**"Oh? Quite a misunderstanding, that he should banish you to my realm."**

Hunter frowned at the reproachful tone. "I betrayed him when he needed me."

The white-hot eyes of the god turned towards Harry. **"And this one?"**

"An innocent. He... I pulled him in with me when the portal was opened."

**"Bold of you, to dare to bring his kind to my feet."**

"He has proven to be an ally."

 **"Is that so? An angel, ally of a demon."** Tartarus seemed to lean closer. **"How funny."**

Harry felt a flutter of panic move through him. "Your highness, I--"

A growl came from the stones. **"Did I permit you to speak?"**

"No, my lord," Harry answered while bowing his head. Blast it all. "Forgive me."

 **"Hmm."** A hand rose from the lava, glowing with heat as it rested on the ground; long, sharp talons tapped against the rocks. After a long, slow blink, Tartarus looked back to Hunter. **"I suppose you expect me to raise you back to the surface?"**

"No, your highness. I would only ask you to provide us safety until his charges open a portal to retrieve him."

**"You think he will save you?"**

"Well... He already has."

**"And what says the angel, hmm?"**

Harry shivered despite the heat. He could feel that infernal gaze on him, and even with the languid way the god spoke, he could sense something dangerous in the question. It didn't change his answer in the least. "I don't abandon my friends, my lord."

Tartarus purred. **"How _funny_."** He sighed, and a cloud of steam blasted into them. **"Very well. Your request is permitted. As long as you stay by my side, you will remain unharmed."**

"What of the price?" Hunter demanded, a little too sharply.

Before Tartarus could reply, Harry stood and moved in front of Hunter, bowing as deep as he could. "I believe what he means to say is, thank you for your generosity, your eminence." He risked peeking up. "We are in your debt."

Tartarus' eyes narrowed, but he began to sink back among the landscape all the same. **"My gift is the price. You are dismissed."**

"Let's go," Harry whispered as he nudged Hunter with his shoulder. "Now."

Hunter snagged Harry's hand again and led him away. There was a ledge nearby where the stone was smoother, and an overhang protected them from falling ash. It was higher up, hard to get to, but it provided them a clear view of the area. They collapsed on the floor, huddling near the back, and that was when Hunter jabbed Harry in the side.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Did you not hear him? As long as we stay by his side." Harry gestured to the rest of the realm, especially at some flying creature in the distance. "Unless the portal opens close to here, we're as good as dead."

"Fucking figures."

"We'll find a way."

"You just said..."

"I made a promise. We will find a way."

Hunter scowled. It faded quickly, though, replaced by some sort of expression Harry hadn't seen on Hunter's face before. His eyebrows furrowed. "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"... Nevermind."

Without another word, Hunter rolled over to face the wall. There was no way that he was really napping, but Harry allowed him the illusion. Prying wouldn't work. Whatever Hunter had to say, he'd say it when he was ready. Until then, it was best to try and rest. Harry closed his eyes, and willed himself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Three more days passed.

They fought off boredom and pain with sharing little bits and pieces of their lives. For Harry, it was amusing things his witches had done. For Hunter, it was times he'd shapeshifted into celebrities and gotten in trouble. Hunter hadn't expected to enjoy Harry's misadventures with Maggie and a glue gun gone awry, but he chuckled as the story came to a close; Harry actually laughed at Hunter's story about impersonating the Pope. The sound of it was bright, almost... musical. Hunter chose a few more of his more salacious encounters, and smiled at the way Harry tried to resist being amused.

On the third day, however, Harry fixed Hunter with a serious look. "Why do you listen to your father, if you hate him so much?"

"Christ. Are you seriously asking for my backstory?"

"We have the time. I'd just like to understand."

Hunter groaned, but well, what had he expected? Of course the conversation had led there. He studied his nails while he rolled the words around in his head. Understand. Maybe if anyone could, ironic as it was, Harry would. Letting out a long, slow exhale, Hunter shrugged. "My mother was a miserable broad, but still. He literally stabbed her in the back and ran off for a human woman. He claims they're so weak, but then he's just... just a..." 

"Hypocrite?"

"I was gonna say an asshole, but yeah. I don't know. He always expected me to walk in his footsteps. I was never interested, but the pressure stepped up when Parker was born. When he got sick. I have to be the strong one, because Parker doesn't have it in him. He won't do what my father thinks needs to be done."

"And what's that?"

"He thinks Parker is the Source."

Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out at first. "Oh dear."

"Parker isn't evil. He can't do it. But me, I am. I can." Hunter avoided Harry's gaze. He couldn't stand to see the compassion there, even if his heart ached for it. "Our father has spent our entire lives trying to strip us of any personhood. Anything and everything that makes us who we are, if it's useless to him, then it shouldn't exist. I can weather it. But Parker... Parker is too gentle. If something doesn't change, he's going to break."

"But if he doesn't do something, he'll also die."

"Our father doesn't care if Parker dies. He just wants the Source to live. And I hate him for that."

Harry's voice was soft. "I'm sorry."

"It's whatever."

"No, it's not." Reaching out, Harry hesitated, then touched his fingertips to Hunter's hand. His skin was cool. Soothing. "No one deserves to be treated that way. Even you."

Hunter closed his eyes and savored the contact, before he remembered himself and pulled away. Forcing a cheerful tone, he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back. It was just a ploy to get Hunter to open up. It didn't mean a thing. "So what's your story, grandpa? Why are you the way you are?"

"Ah, well. I was a good little soldier until I died. I was reborn as a whitelighter, and..." Harry trailed off, his lips curving into a sad smile. "And I suppose I've still been a good little soldier since then."

"I detect a hint of resentment."

"There are a few things lately that have made me question... things."

"Like being friends with a demon?" 

Harry's smile warmed just before it faltered. "That is one thing. My charge before the girls, Fiona Callaghan. I failed her. She died, and I couldn't save her. The Elders never even let me see... I wasn't allowed to go to her funeral."

"Fiona?" Hunter thought back to the last time he was in Tartarus. A young woman. Tall, beautiful, powerful. A witch. "Your charge was named Fiona?"

"Yes. Why?"

Hunter stared at the ground. He didn't know? They had never told the poor sap? Hunter went to speak, then thought better of it. It would only cause Harry more suffering. "Nothing. The name just sounded familiar. How long ago was that?"

"Oh... A bit."

"And you still let it hold you back?"

"The last time I had a life of my own, a will of my own, I lost everything. I'm scared of that happening again, so I've just kept everyone at a distance."

"That sounds lonely."

"It sounds like you know something of that."

Hunter finally looked at Harry. Lonely. It wasn't something Hunter had ever thought about, but Hunter had never truly had friends. The only one he'd ever been close to, trusted, was Parker. Now, here was a whitelighter, listening to him and treating him like an equal. Like they weren't so different after all. And Hunter realized that he wanted Harry to be close to him. He wanted Harry to see him as an ally. Hunter didn't think Harry was manipulating him, not anymore, but the idea that Harry could see Hunter as friend seemed unbelievable. 

"Tell me what you're thinking," Harry implored. 

Giving himself permission to lower his walls, Hunter asked the question that had been coiling in the back of his mind for days. "Did you mean it? What you said to Tartarus?"

"I don't see the point in being enemies."

"Such an idealist." 

"You disagree with me?"

"Well... maybe you're right."

Night started to fall. Harry leaned against Hunter, as he had every night since the first time Hunter had allowed it. They both smelled like blood and sweat and sulfur, but it didn't matter. It wasn't like Hunter was a sweet little virgin; he'd had flings before with people of various genders. But he'd never slept next to anyone, ever. It was... nice. Sure, he had to be awake to use the warming magic-- something Harry hadn't figured out yet, and didn't need to know. Still. Feeling Harry go from trembling and miserable to a peaceful slumber was worth staying up all night. 

It still made him squirm to realize he was becoming attached to a whitelighter. It's not like he could magic away decades of emotional repression and anti-angel propaganda in a week. He wasn't optimistic enough to think that Harry would just be completely forgiving and trusting of him, either. They were all the other had, though, at least until they were free from their shared prison. Once they'd escaped and somehow convinced Parker and the witches that Hunter was on their side, then... 

... He wasn't sure. He refused to think about it any sooner than necessary.

As it turned out, freedom was closer than anticipated. Dawn approached, and Hunter let himself start to fall asleep as the air began to warm up naturally. Just as he was about to slip under, Harry's voice snapped him back to consciousness.

"What is that?"

Hunter opened his eyes and followed Harry's line of sight. There was a pillar of white, silver light crashing through the ceiling of Tartarus, beautiful and shining. "It can't be." 

"It is. Let's get going, we might not have much time."

"Every monster in Tartarus is going to be attracted to that thing, though. If we try to go by foot, we'll get eaten for sure."

"Then how are we going to get there before it closes?"

"I can try to blink," Hunter said. "I think I have enough strength left."

"But then you'll drain your power."

"So what? We might only have this one shot. If I can get us close enough, we can make a run for it."

Harry looked like he wanted to argue. Instead, he just nodded. Hunter stood and held out his hand; he thought back to the day they had arrived, and smiled a little. "Come here." When Harry took his hand, Hunter pulled him close and curled an arm around Harry's waist. "Don't let go."

Power pulsed around them; Harry pressed against Hunter, his breathing speeding up. Fear. Hunter held him tight as everything began to fold around them. Slow, slow, and then Hunter blinked. When his eyes opened, they had moved. The pillar was close, centered on and sparkling off a familiar golden object on the ground.

Harry's whisper sounded awed. "The staff. It's still connected to the staff."

Hunter was about to speak, when something became clear. The staff had last been seen embedded in a monster's chest. Now, it lay on the ground with no monster in sight. At least, not in sight until Hunter ever so carefully turned his head to glance at a shadow that seemed to be moving. A shadow that possessed a pair of dripping, yellowed fangs. 

"Know what's not connected to the staff?"

Realization dawned on Harry's face. He followed Hunter's line of sight and froze. "Oh, for the queen's sake."

"Go. I'll distract it."

"Nonsense, you'll be trapped."

"It doesn't matter. Get back, find a way to save Parker."

"I'm not leaving you." Harry's fingers brushed against Hunters hand. "Parker needs you. I--"

Hunter cut him off. "Whatever you're about to say, don't."

"No. Listen to me." Harry's voice was shaking. "I need you to come home."

A sick feeling formed in the pit of Hunter's stomach. Home. Come home. There was a very real chance they were about to die, and here this fucker was, talking about home as if it belong to both of them. As if he had any right to that. Hunter swallowed, but his throat was dry. Harry's finger twined with his, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. The tiny ember of courage that Hunter possessed burned brighter, and he squeezed back.

"Let's do this, then."

They bolted, and the ground immediately shook as the monster raced after them. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them, but Hunter felt breath on the back of his neck. They weren't going to make it. They were going to die. But then there was a flash of light as Harry orbed them the last few yards; an impossible feat-- like the healing had been impossible-- but they were right next to the portal and Hunter didn't care how Harry had managed. He slammed into Harry, launched them both through the portal just as teeth clamped down inches away from their faces.

Hardwood floors replaced brimstone, and someone began shouting. "Close it, close it!"

The portal shut, just as an ugly eye peered through at them. Hunter lay flat on his back, but Harry was already up and moving towards the three women rushing at him. "Harry!"

Scooping him up into a group hug, the merriment lasted only until Hunter pushed himself to his feet. Macy pulled away from the group first, her dark eyes burning with utter hatred. "You."

Without warning, a table lamp was flying at Hunter's head. He put up his hands to shield himself, but Harry was faster; he snapped his hand out, and the lamp paused midair. Macy wheeled around to glare at Harry, and the other two began spitting angry, baffled bits of words in his direction. 

"Ladies," Harry said as he grabbed the lamp and gingerly set it down on the floor. "Would you join me in the other room?"

The three of them gave Hunter looks that moved from furious to suspicious, but they all followed Harry towards the kitchen without a fight. Hunter watched as they disappeared; he wanted to know what Harry would tell them, but he had his own reunion to attend. He sighed, turning his eyes towards the one person left in the room.

"Parker." 

His younger brother's expression was neutral. "Hunter."

"Kid..." Hunter took a step towards him; Parker stepped back. Lowering himself to his knees, Hunter prepared to beg. "Parker, I'm never going to fight you again. I promise. I know you probably don't believe me, but I'm--"

"Shut up for a minute."

Hunter barely had time to register the words before Parker surged forward, dropping to the floor himself and wrapping his arms around Hunter. Hunter stiffened until he realized that it was a hug; relaxing, Hunter curled back around Parker. Parker's shoulders were shaking. Burrowing his face into Parker's hair, Hunter rubbed his brother's back while he waited for the tears to pass.

"I had a lot of time to think. And..." Hunter stumbled over his next words.He hadn't said them anywhere near enough in his life. "I'm sorry, Parker. I should have sided with you from the start."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I'm an ass. I wanted to help you, and I thought that meant doing what dad said."

"Why the change of heart?"

"Harry said he'd help us find a cure. Protect us both from dad, if we said yes."

A sniffle. Parker pulled back, just enough to wipe his eyes and look at Hunter. There was the same suspicion there that the witches had. "Do you really expect me to believe you'd go against dad?"

"No," Hunter admitted. "But I want to prove it to you."

"Then promise me something. Never hurt them again. Never betray me again."

"I promised Harry that--"

"Promise _me_."

Hunter met Parker's gaze. There was a hint of coldness there that hadn't been there before. This wasn't going to be fixed overnight, but hopefully, this would be a start. "I promise you."

Parker frowned, but then nodded and hugged Hunter again. "I'm sorry, too. I didn't know what else to do."

"Don't apologize. I didn't give you a choice."

Nodding, Parker nestled his face against Hunter's neck. Time ticked by as they simply sat there, holding each other. It was something Hunter hadn't done for Parker since Parker was a child, and when Parker first found out he was sick. So many wasted years. They'd never get that time back, but with any luck, they wouldn't lose any more. 

"Are we really gonna leave?" Parker mumbled. "You're... we're leaving dad?"

"If that's what you want."

"It's what I've always wanted."

"Then it's just you and me from now on, bro." Hunter pulled back. Parker had that look in his eyes, the one that said he wanted to say something but didn't know if he could. Hunter, for once, said it first. "I love you."

Parker blinked. At first, he just stared, but then he gave Hunter a tentative, wobbly smile. "I love you, too."

It was clear that he wasn't sure if Hunter meant it. Not yet. 

But someday, someday they would be happy, and all of this would just be a memory.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone drank their tea, except for Mel.

"Do you really trust him?" she asked. It was less a question and more of an accusation. "Seriously?"

Harry sipped his drink, eyes closed as he enjoyed the way it healed his parched throat. He thought about the question. As difficult as it was to accept, he knew that there was little point in lying. "I do."

"Even after everything he did?"

"I won't make excuses for him, but I believe he did what he did in a misguided attempt to save his brother. I don't think he will move against us from now on."

Maggie folded her hands in her lap, fiddling her thumbs together. A nervous gesture. "And he did save Harry's life. If he really does want to help, maybe we should think about it."

Mel looked to Macy for support. Macy just shrugged. Running a hand through her hair, Mel let out a long noise of disgust. "So, what, Harry, we're just gonna let... Demon and a Half Men live here with us to keep them safe from their evil father?"

"Until we find a surefire way to protect them, they would be safest inside the house."

Throwing up her hands, Mel stomped out of the room and headed towards her own. Macy sighed. "I don't like the idea at all, but logically, we need all the help we can get. I'll talk to her."

"Does that mean you'll be moving back in for a while?"

"I should stay here to keep an eye on the elder of the two, yes."

Maggie bounced. "This calls for pizza. I'll buy."

While she was busy, Harry grabbed his phone and caught up with everything. Texts and voicemails from Charity, which... for the first time in a very long time, he skipped... work, news from the whitelighter community, messages from other whitelighters and other elders. Nothing that couldn't wait until he'd had something to eat, a long bath, and a good night of rest. Harry's phone buzzed with a new text message just as he prepared to set the phone down. He opened it, reading over Mel's words.

_Fine. He gets a chance. But if I so much as see one. iota. of creepy white boy mojo from him, I'm putting him in the dumpster._

A better reply than he'd expected, all things considered. Shaking his head, Harry sat the phone down and turned his attention back to Maggie. "How are you, my dear?"

"Parker finally sat me down. Explained everything." She plopped down next to Harry, pretending to scroll through Instagram. She frowned. "I still love him."

"Will you be staying together, then?"

Maggie hesitated, then nodded. "Do you think that's wrong?"

"Well..." Harry's gaze moved to the doorway of the kitchen, where he could see Hunter still clinging to Parker. "I don't think it's wrong to love someone who's proven themselves worthy of it."

Maggie stopped scrolling. Humming, she clicked off her phone and stood up. "I'm glad we decided to renovate the attic for a guest room after all. Welcome back, Harry."

She hugged him again, and headed into the front hall to wait for the celebratory pizza delivery. The night blurred together after that. A contact of his brought spare clothes and necessary items for the brothers, promising secrecy under pain of death. As irate as the three women were, they agreed to let Parker stay in Maggie's room, and Hunter could use the space in the attic. Harry would use the guest room, as he did last time. They would figure out what to do next in the morning.

Ducking his head to avoid their glares, Hunter slunk upstairs to wash away the blood and soot crust that had formed over them both; he hid in the attic after. It made sense enough. They were all tired and the women would be angry for some time. Parker took Hunter his dinner, and Harry retired to the guest room after a shower of his own. As hungry as he had been in Tatarus, all he wanted to do was sleep. Food could wait. Unfortunately, once he laid down, Harry found that he couldn't get comfortable.

Too dark.

The room was too hot, then too cold.

It was too quiet.

... The bed was too empty.

Harry turned on the music app on his phone, hoping the sound of voices would be enough. By two in the morning, he was still tossing and turning. He was about to give up when he heard the sound of his door opening. Harry didn't need to ask who it was, or even look. Hunter's energy was as familiar as the energy of his charges, and Harry could already feel his body began to relax in its presence. The mattress dipped, and Hunter slid under the sheets.

Harry closed his eyes as Hunter's warmth soaked into his skin. "Can't sleep?"

"It's a bit weird, trying to sleep alone."

"Agreed."

Hunter draped his arm over Harry's waist, nuzzling Harry's shoulder; he didn't try to do more, or push farther. It was just enough that the last of the tension in Harry's body eased away. He tried to ignore the way his traitorous heart beat faster, but it was impossible, especially as Hunter pressed closer. "What is this?"

"I'm trying not to think about it."

"They'll find out eventually."

"Yeah." Matter of fact and careless at once, as always. "They will."

Brat, Harry thought, but there was no irritation behind it. They fell silent, with their breathing the only sound besides the soft music. Harry shifted just so that he was able to lace their fingers together. Hunter's thumb stroked his hand. Neither of them said a word, and what was there to say? They didn't have to explain to anyone yet, or talk about it, or anything. They could just be, even if it was only for one more night.

"Goodnight, Hunter."

"G'night, Harry."

Harry smiled at the begrudging affection in those words, and closed his eyes.

Safe, at least for the time being, they both fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
